The sweetness of a strawberry
by swallowed-a-star
Summary: “.... That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet..." It is ten years into the future and at the reunion of the mew project friendship, romance and suprises will blossom......


Yes! I have finally found the time too upload this :)

My first story in ages, is a pin prick upon kisshu and Ichigo. A small little jab them. Let's begin.........

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TMM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_..what's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_by any other name would smell as sweet..."_

_Juliet, Act 2 scene2 _

It was the day! The day of the reunion party and everyone involved in the mew project was excited for this day. It had been 10 years, since the first mew mew was injected and the birth of Tokyo mew mew so everyone was anxious to be reunited.

It was nine o'clock and the party was in full swing. Keiichiro still had his pony tail and his appearance had not altered at all. He was pouring Champagne to the beautiful Zakuro, who still looked as fashionable and radiant as she did before. The professional ballerina Minto sat beside her also sipping with a mature smile upon her face, passing small talk with a well dressed Pai.

Meanwhile on the dance floor Pudding swayed her hips, she had arguably changed the most out of the mews. Her hair was still short and practical yet she had grown in height and her body had developed in shape; yet she was still a little ray of sunshine and a playful monkey. Trying to impress the yellow mew by showing her some of his original movements was the alien Tart. Now he had grown!His features were more distinguished, he had become more muscular and now he was almost as tall as Zakuro! But to everyone in this room he would always be known as the runt .

That just left Ryou with his arm placed around the shoulder of a older Retasu, who dare I say sadly cut her hair and traded the pig-tails for a more mature shoulder length flick style; It suited her for she had blossomed into a lovely young lady suitable for Ryou's advances. Opposite them sat a lady who also had altered, no longer was her hair placed in bows and her kitten like cuteness had ceased to exist. Yet Ichigo's features had been replace by a woman who's brown eyes seemed to show experience and not innocence, with a smile that seemed to be slightly disheartened. This could be because her Fiancée of seven years,apologised for not attending tonight's soiree due to a nuisance of a business trip.

The room was buzzing with excitement and the drinks were being shared all around, but there was still something, or should I say someone missing?

A few seconds later, the room rippled and in the centre appeared a slightly taller Kisshu, his hair in the exact same style. But his face also seemed more defined as he confidently smiled with a girl clinging on too his arm. She was petite,wearing a long red dress accenting her curves with two elongated black ribbons trailing behind. Long fair blonde hair reached her waist hiding two small pointed ears ,with large dark purple eyes and all small shy smile. It was obvious she didn't like social events.

"Nice of you too finally join us Kish" Pai grunted

"and it's nice to see you again Pavlova" he smiled as he gave the alien girl a friendly wave. Zakuro looked over with amazement too see Pai being social!

_A lot must have change in 10 years_ she thought to herself

"You have to meet Koneko-Chan" Kish grinned as he took his date by the hand making her show a slight flutter of anger upon hearing him call another female "kitten".

Ichigo glanced at Kish and the alien girl and thought _awwwww he brought his sister_

Kisshu ran straight up to Ichigo's side of the café, barging through Tart and Pudding to greet her.

"Nice to see you all again" he grinned

"O'h, Hi Kish" Ryou gave a lopsided smile, he still held a grudge.

"May I introduce the beautiful Pavlova. Pavlova this is Shirogane-san. Mirdorikawa-san and Koneko-chan" Kish smiled as his escort whispered something in his pale ear, resulting in the rest of the group feeling slightly uneasy. But the green haired alien simply broke into laughter and kissed her on the cheek.

_Ok then, so they might be cousins_ Ichigo Thought

"So Pavlova-san how do you know Kisshu-san" Lettuce politely asked

"Well I've know him since we were children" her voice was quieter than Lettuce's but with a slight gravely tone to it.

_Well then she Must be a close close friend which you hug and kiss_ Ichigo still thought looking at Kish who had his arms around the blonde aliens waist.

The background music was suddenly silenced

"Well then as everyone is here I have an announcement to make" shouted Ryou as he stood tapping his glass with a fork to grab the party's attention.

"We are all here tonight to celebrate the anniversary of the mew project and the freedom of two planets and the fact I had to hire non-super heroine waitresses for the last 9 years"

Applause and chuckles filled the room

"But we are also here to celebrated the alliances made through the mew project and the changes we have embraced after it; personally Tart you should have kept the pigtails!"

More chuckle swept over the room as Tart blushed clutching his loose mattered hair.

Ryou continued

"Through the mew project we have found friends."

He faced the girls.

" After it we have discovered love"

He gave a nod to Kish, who returned a smile.

"and Pai has finally found a sense of style" Ryou chuckled as did Pai while he straightened his suit.

Ryou cleared his throat again

"returning to the theme of love, I have a special announcement to make and a question to ask"

Excitement and confusion grew in the guests faces

"Retasu-chan, Will you marry me?"

Awe filled the room as Lettuce's face grew bright red; she never thought this day would come!

Minto started to shout, waving her champagne flute frantically

"Say yes! Say yes! Or you will regret" the bird was a hopeless romantic at heart.

"Yes Ryou-kun, yes! O'h yes" as she threw herself upon him, knocking him into the side of the table and to then breaking out in frantic apologies.

"Same old lettuce Na no da" pudding chuckled

Ryou lifted her up gently

"dance with me?" he asked grabbing her hands, swinging her on to the dance floor, to the gently embrace her in his arms.

The mood of the room suddenly changed as the sound of silence was replaced with a smooth romantic ballad dripping through the speakers.

"Ahhhh what kind of music is this?" whined Tart, who was in the funky chicken position and ready to Saturday night fever.

"Shhhhh Taru-taru na no da" Pudding grinned as she chocked the life out of him in a slow dance, as he pretended to be annoyed. But secretly he enjoyed it.

Pai stood and held his arm out to Zakuro

"May I have this dance?" he asked, as a small blush appeared upon her face and gracefully allowed him to whisk her away.

Minto turned to Keiichiro

"For old time sake, Assaka-san" she giggled as they strolled to the dance floor arm in arm as friends.

Kisshu gazed at a dateless Ichigo, his eyes filled with concern.

"Will you be ok? Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo beamed a false smile

"Of course, of course I willl! Go and have fun, someone needs to take the photographs" she laughed and picked up the camera, as the alien couple left her, on the side.

_I bet he paid her, to accompany him tonight, and anyway I don't think she is his type... _Ichigo thought again looking at the alien in his arms.

The red head flashed her camera, taking images and memories of Lovers, husband and wife to be, two childish adults, just friends and a slow moving relationship that was more than platonic.

The night moved along, it was now 11 o'clock and Kisshu and his mysterious guest had retreated to the garden.

Ryou leaned in and whispered to Tart

"Who is the woman accompanying Kisshu tonight?" he questioned

"O'h that's his wife" the young alien casual slipped

Astonishment hit the party like a bolt of lighting!

"HIS WIFE?" everyone echoed in unison

Pai stared at tart

"Well you did a good job of keeping that a secret" he muttered sarcastically.

"How long have they been married?"Keiichiro wondered

"Yes, for how long?" Mint raised an eyebrow, she was suspicious that Kisshu managed to actually "move on".

Pai placed his hand on his chin

"Hmmmm about 2 years now, they did it in secret. Pavlova isn't fond on social occasions. I think that is the actual reason why they were late and away from the party now. As lovely as she is, she can be very persistent and stubborn to get her own way" he chuckled.

Ichigo gazed at the couple through the window.

_She's not his type at all._

Tart carried on from where Pai left off,

"Yeah, I hear she is pregnant, and they discovered that when returning from a place Kish calls "paradise"".

Pudding nudged Tart

"Pudding thinks taking someone to paradise is so romantic Na No Da" she exclaimed as a ferocious blush crept upon his cheeks

Ichigo's eyes widened to the word paradise

"_.....to a world with nobody else...."_ the memory was replayed in her head as she began to think

_so he really does love-_

"She reminds me of you" Zakuro Interrupted Ichigo's train of thought as she leaned her back against the wall, looking upon the couple as her long purple dress glistened in the moonlight.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked confused,

"i look nothing like her" she giggled nervously.

Zakuro sipped her champagne,

"No, the way she looks at him, it's the same look you used to give Aoyama-kun, that gaze as if nothing else matters. A gaze that shows you'd give up everything just for another moment with them."

"Is that so? Well then tell me Zakuro-chan what is this thing you have for Pai? You can't deny it Zakuro-chan you have spent nearly the whole night with him" said the pink mew in a hasty act to change the conversation.

The wolf gave a quick chuckle that evolved into a sly smile as she finished her glass.

"It's nice to know a guy who knows both me and mew me"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, she didn't understand, again.

"Pai knows me for me, I know he is not seeking fame through me or is after my money, and I.......I like that."

The pink mew smiled , she was happy that one of her best friends had found what she truly deserves; happiness.

"Zakuro-chan, would you give up anything just to go back for one day, be young and be a mew again, just with the understanding and knowledge you have now?" the strawberry's voice was full of adventure and excitement, it sounded strange coming from a full grown lady's lips.

"O'h Ichigo, I'd give it all up."

The party was coming to a close. Minto's eyes were smudged with tears and make-up as her Limo was the first to pull up. Goodbyes, phone numbers and kisses flooded her. Just before stepping into the car door she began to sing

"You may have all found love, but I'll be the bravest one to actually stand and face the alter" she grinned, then too leave the company of her friends.

"Pudding-chan how are you getting home?" Lettuce asked her dear friend.

"It's OK Na No Da, Taru-taru is taking Pudding home and he is staying the night"

Ryou wolf whistled, he loved to take the mick out of Tart

"Are you ready to go home now? Na No Da"

Tart gave a small nod, as Kisshu and Pai gave him light punches on the shoulder with winks to match.

"Goodbye Pudding-chan,don't forget to stay safe " Ichigo shouted as the youngest mew tightened her arms around the youngest alien.

"O'h and tart, don't forget to grow" Ryou added as Lettuce gave him a playfully scolding nudge.

Taruto Smiled and waved good-bye before they disappeared into the night.

Zakuro picked up her purse,

"I guess it's my time to leave too, Pai?" she smiled

Keiichiro chuckled as the wolf whistles were repeated by practically everyone this time.

Pai grabbed her close waving as Zakuro shouted

"I'll miss you all " while they vanished arm in arm.

"Ichigo? Has your taxi arrived yet?" Keiichiro asked

"It will be here in a minute, go take Ryou and lettuce home! I think they've drunk too much to get behind a wheel."

"Are you sure?"

Kisshu stood beside her "I won't leave until Koneko-chan, I will keep her safe" he smiled

Ryou raised an eyebrow

"Well then, No funny business. You have a wife Now!" he jeered , leaving Ichigo and Kisshu outside the café.

"Where is Pavlova?" Ichigo asked

"In the café bathroom, she can teleport out remember?"

"Oh".

Silence passed between them.

"It was nice speaking to you again, Ichigo" he whispered holding both of her hands and breaking the awkward sound barrier.

"I hope you will be happy"

"I will kisshu, and I hope you will be happy too, congratulations upon your child"

"Thanks, we still don't know what to call the thing"

"How about, ice-cream keep the food theme In the family!" she joked as he laughed.

"O'h Ichigo, If only I met you like this"

"Kisshu. It was then and now is now. But do you remember the time when you chased me in my pyjamas?"

The two burst out in fits of giggles.

"Or the time when you hit me with that beach ball!"

They were clutching their stomachs with this overwhelming feeling.

"O'h really well what about the time-

"KISSSSHU?" a voice called from the darkness

"Pavlova! I'm here" His wife floated out of the darkness clutching him.

"I thought you left me" she sulked as Ichigo's taxi pulled up,

"Good-bye Kisshu, It was nice meeting you Pavlova".

"Goodbye Koneko-chan" he grinned as his wife gave a small smile and wave.

Ichigo leaned her head against the taxi window; gazing at the stars above, tears welled in her eyes.

"I'd give It all away" she muttered as she began to reflect upon her friends .

I_'d give it all away just to fight beside you again, Minto-chan, Lettuce-chan, Pudding-chan, Zakuro-chan, Ryou-kun, Asaska-san, Pai, Tart and Kish....._

_....kisshu....._. The mews eyes widened

_Kisshu, so many things were left unsaid, but I was too far in love with Aoyama-kun to say them. I should have told you that I truly didn't understand , I didn't understand and I never asked you to explain. But how could I ask, when you saw me as an object?A toy?How could I understand that you acted in that childish obsessive nature because you where confused immature boy. You were being pushed in all kinds of_ _directions, what started out as a game turned into a serious matter for you. It was obvious you were new to love and you didn't know who to be loyal to,your planet, your duties, or your feelings for me. When you finally able to show that you were mature enough for my love through your sacrifice, I was already devoted to Aoyama-kun. But now your not that confused child any more Kisshu! Your happy now and you understand real love and not an obsessive fantasy. I'm sorry Kisshu, if only I understood then...if only I knew the final outcome at the beginning, just think?_

_But the sad thing is that it's too late for me to truly understand you, because that time has passed and I doubt I will ever see you again as Ichigo Momomiya. _

Tears cascaded down the mews face as she reached for her phone out of her bag and texted:

**Don't forget I love you x**

and sent it to Massaya Aoyama, her husband to be.

Kisshu stood upon his balcony, the warm winds of his home world, danced through him, catching his hair. His amber eyes stared at the same starry sky.

_I'm sorry Ichigo, I'd change everything even my own name just to go back and t-_

"Kisshu?" Pavlova whispered in a long white linen gown

"Why are you out here? Ever since that party you've been inside yourself, is something wrong?" she placed her hand upon his shoulder as they sat against the balcony.

"No, everything is fine" he held her close, as if she was a memory that could slip away from his fingers, and began to rub her tummy.

Pavlova's eyes shone like starlight

"We still don't have a name for this little child, do you have any ideas Kisshu?"

_name_ ! His head began to buzz

"Ichigo" he whispered

His wife sat silently, thinking

"Ahhh it means one who protects, after all it's daddy was the protector of our home"

She misinterpreted the meaning. Kish smiled

"Sure that's it, a perfect meaning don't you think?"

this was a lie he'd keep with him until he died, a lie that only two others saw through, a lies true meaning what was Strawberry.

Then Kisshu knew that his future kin or the memory of his first kiss and first love wouldn't be as sweet with any other name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TMM xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like it or loathe it? I'm open to different ideas and different interpretations towards this couple......

O'h and if you didn't know where I borrowed the other meaning for Ichigo from the anime/manga "Bleach"

teehee "they named a boy strawberry" was my first reaction when seeing an episode for the first time

Au revoir


End file.
